It Shouldn't have happend
by sailorroxy
Summary: Every story up is a RenXKyoko story but this one is a little different this one is a Yashiroxmoko story with a little kyokoxren. Yashiro is always trying to get Ren and Kyoko together so he in list the help of a certin dark haired girl. continued inside


Hello this is SAILOR ROXY once again with my third SkipBeat story. . And i have been getting alot of reviews saying to use spell cheack when i write and i would just like to say I USE WORDPAD (the computer came with it) AND TO MUCH DISMAY IT DOES NOT COME WITH SPELL CHEAK OR GRAMMER CHEAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't want any reviews that say this story sucks or what not ok???? So no flames got it ??????? thank you. (i dont know Mr. Yashiro's firsl name so i made one up) Lets consider this a sequal of sorts to ' Confessions Of A Teenage Rockstar' brief refernce to the story in later chapters.(the bold and caps is for effect so when they there is caps they are yelling oh well you get it)

Summary: Every story up is a RenXKyoko story but this one is a little different this one is a Yashiroxmoko story with a little kyokoxren. Yashiro is always trying to get Ren and Kyoko together so he in list the help of a certin dark haired girl but the vary people they are trying to get together may all ready know .

Disclaimer: I have and never will own Skip Beat. But if I did I would be vary happy... But I don't own it so i am not happy (sob sob) it belongs to Yoshiki Nakamura.and i dont own kingdom heatrs eather. rated for things that r mentioned

_**with mr.yashiro and moko**__** (slight flash back)**_

It began simple enough Ren and Kyoko belonged together . Any fool with a half a brain cell could see it. The only ones who could not see it were the vary ones that belonged together.And Yukimaru Yashiro would not have it he would go to any means to make sure that Ren admited his fellings to Kyoko even if he had to lock Ren and Kyoko in a room alone together. But inorder to understand Kyoko the best he could he would have to ask the _**one person **_she was always with. And that person was Kaname Kotonami . It made him blush just thinking her name he would love to ask Ms.Kotonami out for dinner some time but he can't do that he has to make sure Ren and Kyoko get together and besides he was so mush older than her.She's 17 and he is 25 it would be wrong to have dinner with her.

As he walked to his car he saw Kaname walk to where he was standing.She was wearing the standard **'LOVE ME'** uniform exept this time she had her sleeves ties around her vary small waist.with a white take top that said **'I AM A YAOI FANGIRL ROXAS AND AXEL 4EVA' **and her hair was in a ponytail.She couldn't be anymore beautiful in his eyes...NO he cant let himself think like this she is only 17 and he is 25 its wrong for him to have these fellings for a girl so many years his junior. His main objective was to make sure Ren and Kyoko got together his own happiness would have to waite till they got together or to the vary least till they could be in the same room wth out angering each other.But as she walked to where he was standing he had the option to stand there and talk to her or run like hell to his car and drive off.He chose to stay he don't know why he chose to stay but he did.Then it happened she was right in front of him.Then and at that vary moment the only thing he could do really was speak. ''Oh Ms.Kotonami how are you? Um would you like a ride home??????? And there is something i must ask you.Would you please help me get Kyoko and Ren together??????"

Moko couldn't help but fell a little dissapointed that the thing he wanted to ask her was if she would help him get her best friend with his best friend. Of course I mean come on look at the bright side she would be working with him and Kyoko would be happy!!!!!! So why was she so upset????? ' I know why as she hits her hand with her fiste I'm ...I'm...I'm im love with him simple as that.' But he could never look at her that way i mean he is what 8 years older than her. There would be no way he would like a girl who was young enough to be his younger sister x 5!!!!! But she would show him how mature she was than he would want to date her no matter how old she was!!!!!!LOVE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH LOVE!!!!!!!!!! Or at least thats how it should be.

"So how are we going to get them together??? We could lock them in a room and not let them out for like three weeks but there is like enough food for three weeks and there is a bath room and a kitchen and _**one bed big enough for two**_ they would be forced to spend time with each other!!!!!!!! _**Maybe in more ways than one?????**_ I know we use a hotel room and rent it for 3 weeks make sure they pack the room with lots of food that will last for three weeks you call the hotel and make reservations and I will convience Kyoko to come with Ren to the said Hotel and also find some juciey info as Kyoko's best friend I can just ask her how she feels about Ren with out sounding like I'm getting all in her buissness And you... you just bug Ren about Kyoko ok and don't forget to call a hotel ahhhh 5 star one ok?????''

So there plan was well I suppose you could maybe say that there plan was set saying as they came up with there plan in a total of ten seconds!!!! But what these to secret love birds did not know is Ren and Kyoko already knew of there little game and did not mind at all.

_**with ren and kyoko**_

Ren and Kyoko were in the back seat of Ren's car makeing out quite passionatly and enjoying themselves quite abit. They had been at this for what seemed to a half an hour? Nobody saw them and that was quite a good thing . For example if the tabloids were to see them like this ,Yashiro and moko would have no reason to work together to get Ren and Kyoko together.They wern't stupid they knew all along that Mr.Yukimaru Yashiro and Ms.Kaname Kotomani were working together to _**get Ren & Kyoko together.**_ Who cares Kyoko knew Moko liked Mr.Yashiro and Ren knew Yashiro liked Ms.Kotanami if they worked together sparks might fly that cause them to reveal there hidden emotions. But than again who cares when your in the back seat of a car makeing out with the one you love? They could worry about the other two later right now the only thing Ren was worried about was putting his hand up Kyoko's shirt That said **'BOYS ONE WORD ****YAOI**** IT'S WHAT WE WHATCH WHEN WE SAY WE ARE TO BUSY TO SPEND TIME WITH YOU'.** Ok he could live with that I mean come one he knew that Kaname and Kyoko were yaoi fangirls he took them to the Yaoi convention for crying out loud! After Kyoko had bugged him so many times to take the to '**LOVE ME**' girls to the convention.This is what he saw a lot of squeling girls (including Kyoko) and alot of blushing and squeling girls(Kaname) and even more pictures of anime dudes on top or below each other and shelves of yaoi manga and T shirts.There were even a few gay guys who where hitting on him and it took alot of effort to convince then that he was here with his yaoi fangirl girlfriend and her best friend not that her best friend knew they were going out.The only ones who knew were himself ,Kyoko and those three gay dudes ok well they did not know that kyoko was his girlfriend but they knew he had one.He couldn't help but sudder at the memory. But that was than and this in now and just as he had put his hand up Kyoko's shirt and had touched just the right spot .Kyoko pulled away saying that her cell phone was ringing." Yeah? Oh Mr.Lory whats up is some thing the matter oh ...oh ok I will be right there yes ok of course I would love to that would be awsome! Of course I have been singing for like my whole life its what got us alot of customers ...WHAT DID I MEAN CUSTOMERS???? DID I SAY CUSTOMERS I MENT GUEST AT OUR HOME HAHAHAHA hahaha ?!?!?!?!? Yes I will be right over see you soon.click

As Kyoko hung up her cell she could not help but notice that Ren was giveing her one of his High class over the top ' Gentlemanly smiles' and leaned close to her face and said "So what was that all about???" Kyoko of course freaked out and told him briefly"Mr. Lory heard some where that I can sing really really good and wants me to put out a C.D. and he wants to meet me to work out the details.So we need to get back to L.M.E.ok????" So Ren had to jump in the front seat and drive back to L.M.E.

While they were driving both couldn't help but wonder _'What the hell does Lory want this time???'_

_omg this is rachel and can you belive that i made ren a pervert??????? ok we all know how mature he is but what is he like behind closed doors when no one is looking???? i will tell you he is a 20 year old guy going what 20 year old guys do with there girlfriends and he did exactally what any 20 year old guy would do if there girl friemd let them ok????? And i am sure he would have tried to do more had the phone not rung and kyoko had not accepted Lory's offer he would have tried to do more!!!!!!!!!! and the gay guys r real im going to bring them in later in the story. and would love if you would give me some name ideas i will credit you and you will get a large cake (i dont like cake) and a nice cookie_


End file.
